Ignore the Fact
by ClampLover
Summary: Bart wouldn't risk changing anything about what he's done in the last five years, even if given the chance. He's done enough damage. But for Tim, he might. Tim being the exception to his rules is what made this backwards age worth staying for in the first place. The Tim-Bart dynamic, from 2016 to 2021, facing everything from Jason Todd to ruining the time stream.
1. Waiting for You

**Title: Ignore the Fact (1/5)  
**

**Warnings:** Potential spoilers for entire series and eventual comic-verse (before the damn reboot.)

_**Note: Hello everyone, hope you're doing well and like the emotional roller coaster you just joined. **On an unrelated note for some of you, I've just realized I can't write a new chapter of We Once Were Perfect without writing the first chapter to a new story as well. Seriously, readers, stop me. I personally blame this on tumblr, because the quote made me think of Impulse. Which made me think of Tim and the fact I've be swearing to write something for them for ages. And insomnia for letting me get this done in a day.**  
**_

_I hope you all enjoy this as much as I did writing it._

_Title taken from a quote from the Tennessee Williams work The Glass Menagerie. **"**_**You are the only young man that I know of who ignores the fact that the future becomes the present, the present becomes the past, and the past turns into everlasting regret if you don't plan for it!**" This obviously suits our Impulse to a t, but, as these five years will show, it will end up suiting our Tim as well.

Music/Chapter title comes from Goodbye Until tomorrow/ I Could Never Rescue You from _The Last Five Years_.

_Remembers, reviews are love. Check end of story for about a billion more__** notes-future chapters, story updates, etc**__._

_Disclaimer: I do not own, in any way, shape, or form. All characters and interpretations belong to Young Justice and the comics.  
_

**Tentative Summary: **If Bart could go back and do anything differently, he's not entirely sure he would take it. He's done enough damage as it is. But for Tim, he might make an exception. That can basically sum up the last five years of his life. The Tim-Bart dynamic, from 2016 to 2021.

* * *

**Tim-2016**

Before joining the Team, much to Dick's not so secret chagrin and cutting fury at Bruce, Tim didn't associate with heroes outside of Gotham, unless Batman specifically let them in, which meant Superman and Kid Flash when Dick got his way. Dick, trying to make the best of what is spiraling out of his control, spends more time joking over who Robin will unleash unholy terror with and be the corruptive influence of than anything else. (Tim figured out their secret identities years before he decided Batman was losing control enough to be called on it and by a complete stranger; Dick has no doubts Tim's naivety with the Team will melt a way to a flawed, fun unity and special kind of clever hell.)

And while Tim followed Dick to the Robin persona, Tim didn't see himself finding his own Kid Flash; he got along well enough with everyone and always had Babs for steady support and infamous 'surrounded by idiots, lovable idiots' look.

He felt the same way on the morning of February 28th.

That changes soon enough.

* * *

**Bart-2021**

If Bart could go back and do anything differently, he's not entirely sure he would take it. He's done enough damage as it is.

But for Tim, he might make an exception.

That can basically sum up the last five years of his life.

* * *

**Tim-2016**

Robin doesn't know what to think when the boy who will become Impulse waves his arms like a showman and does what will become his signature 'ta-da!' Actually, that's a lie. Tim automatically looks to Dick, understands that whatever the order, he will follow.

(Later on, once they realize just how quick the stranger is, Tim looks to Dick for an entirely different reason, remembers fractures long started between him and Wally and the way Dick now has a tendency to get tension headaches after the two argue over the comms. Speedsters and Bats never end with contented results, only frantic screams and bitter looks while each pulls in the other direction.

It can shatter Tim's heart, if he'd let it.)

He's capable of forming his own opinions, however, ones that come with his own admirable speed after Impulse, also known as Bart Allen, literally limbos under his bo-staff and cheerfully addresses him by name.

Tim is not, as a whole, impressed with either Bart or the state of matters in the future if his identity is this well known.

Dick can be the one to tell Bruce about that once he returns. (Because he will; they can't keep him off Earth forever.)

* * *

**Bart-2021**

After eight months of collecting materials and buffing up the time carrier (he's named it Rose), Bart had been capable of going back to the future (not home). He doesn't say a word about his success. Ever.

Admittedly, he didn't ('...formulate a plan, what a shock' 'Hush it, Tim.') think everything through when he came over, especially about the part where he goes back. The decision is eventually no longer his.

It takes _them_ four years to adapt technology and comprehend his hulking machine to even make it possible for him to go back. It takes another year for them to convince him to. Honestly, he holds out remarkably well until Conner starts on his case around the six month mark. The deal is done once Tim finally plays his hand. His Tim.

He leaves not even a week after that.

* * *

**Tim-2016**

Tim's not entirely sure he's allowed to be at her grave; the fallout between Wally and Dick had been bombastic and spectacular in that gut-wrenching, how did this come to pass way.

And even though he has mixed reactions to orders (listen in battle, off is a separate issue-he's Robin **despite** literally everyone's protests), this one, mandated by eleven weeks of silence from Wally, is the one that gives him pause.

Artemis has been dead for nearly three months, the public wavers between pure and utter loathing and a contemplative, brief gratefulness, and Bruce is still gone. Even with the alien 'war' ebbing, Tim is hard pressed to even come up with a candidate for a more exhausting set of months.

But if Dick can't mourn her here, then Tim can for the both of them. Except he's not alone in the cemetery, not entirely shocking for the losses Gotham finds herself with, but for the fact Bart Allen is standing over the grave as well.

He looks more lost and confused that Tim has seen anyone (including scared children and the victims of Poison Ivy's toxic kiss).

Tim's automatically suspicious and wary of any spoilers. The time traveler being confused at someone's death is not to be taken lightly.

But all Bart does is smile at him slightly, tilt his head, and shuffle over so Tim can place the now creased picture (We'll laugh about this someday. in Dick's chicken-scratch on the back) and tulips on the grave.

"How crackled are you?" Impulse suddenly asks, moments of silence later.

He's startled, slightly, and replies, "Crackled?"

"Sorry, lost in translation. Alright. Well-adjusted. Cool." Tim's never seen someone's face be so mobile.

"Been better. We all have."

"Yuppers." Impulse keeps himself occupied by swiping away the withered flowers covering the base of the grave.

Tim doesn't know what to say, and Bart seems content enough in silence, even with his constant movement.

"How are things with your grandparents?"

"Great grandparents now; I kept feeling guilty for all the spoiling," Impulse's rueful grin reaches his eyes (Tim doubts he ever understood just what that phrase meant before Bart, who, despite the handful of interactions, has thrown himself into emotions and reactions. Like they're about to be snatched away and being 'stuck' isn't his cross to bear.

Tim understands perfectly how dangerous association with Bart can be. (Beast Boy's gleeful, on purpose despite claims otherwise, mentioning of knowing Robin's secret identity led to Blue Beetle and Wonder Girl giving him no end of grief about why only he got to know.)

He didn't get to be Robin being a coward. And Dick's spread too thin (so is he) to properly monitor this situation and oversee the cultural adjustment.

"Hungry?"

Bart, bright eyes and constant movement momentarily stilled, flashes him a smile before grabbing his arm and _lifting_.

"I'm in the mood for California."

Sure enough he, what feels like moments later, finds them in California.

Tim shoots Bart a look and whacks him on the back of the head for good measure.

Bart is undeterred.

It's the start of something; Tim just doesn't know what.

* * *

**Bart-2021**

Bart never actually visited Tim when he lived in the Batcave; knowing secret identities made Batman trust him less, if nothing else.

The set up Tim's made for himself in his own apartment and warehouse is much more speedster friendly. (And yes, he smugly grins when he sees the Flash pillow on the spare cot.)

Except for now, when Bart has serious grievances that Tim is blissfully ignoring.

"Can you call Conner off? He keeps ambushing me about this."

"How can you possibly be shocked that 'this' is happening?" Bart can _hear_ the finger quotes.

"Aren't you supposed to be on my side?"

Tim finally looks away from the computer monitor, turning his chair around to where Bart has been shamelessly pacing back and forth, wearing the flooring down.

"Aren't I always?" Tim says that, and Bart agrees instinctively. They've gone through hell, back to normal, hell, back to normal, hell, temporary stop in space, back to normal for years. The two of them are constants to each other. Which is why Bart knows that Tim isn't actually asking him anything.

"Fuck, you agree with them, don't you?"

"Either that or look forward to you creating a time paradox when you're present at your own birth."

"We have decades before we even have to think about that. Mellow it."

Tim turns back to his screen, voice steady and bland as he replies, "Yes, and when those decades pass, you're going to be completely willing to go back, an adult near the end of your thirties to a time when you shouldn't be able to drive?"

"I'm not allowed to drive now!" He loathes the DMV and mourns saving the future most likely means saving them as well.

"At least you've got the mind-set you came with all those years ago." Tim's voice is idle, and very few would hear the playful undercurrent.

"I've gotten-hey, no tricks and distractions. Not crash."

"Haven't heard that in a long time." And it's true, Bart, over the years, has gotten most of the lingo of the 2010s down, although he's kept a few too ingrained to stop.

"Gonna be saying it again real soon," Tim doesn't need to turn around to know Impulse has an uncharacteristic snarl staining his mouth.

Bart doesn't even bother letting Tim reply. (There's a little now Red Robin in his head saying the apologies Tim always has difficulties with, in the soothing tone he occasionally remembers to use when he realizes there's something else besides the task at hand.)

Little Red Robin does not preparing him for the real life version commenting, "You're scared. You're not sure if the future is going to be crash the mode or just crash."

That's it, and it's not it at the same time. Tim, for all the brilliance and matching clever, steady barbs he's come to depend on and love, just doesn't communicate everything, nor does understand everything himself. He can get most of the puzzle pieced together before Bart realizes there is one, but doesn't bother with the edges, leaving it incomplete once he gets the big picture.

Well, when it comes to emotions. Detective work proves he takes after his darker father.

Tim normally tries harder than this, though.

(In hindsight, Bart does blame himself for not seeing this as a warning sign.)

"I'm not leaving."

"You should have over four years ago. It was bound to happen at some point." Bart is well aware of the fact that Tim refusing to turn to look at him and the pinched tone of his voice signifies just how hard this is for him, but right now, he doesn't care. It's not enough.

"You only know that because I told you."

"..." Oh hell.

"Did anyone in the family not know?"

"Damian?" The fact he beat the Bat-Brat should not please and reassure him as much as it does, but Tim, for better or worse, has rubbed off on him in certain ways, especially when it came to his successor.

"I'm not leaving." He has a life here, knows that most of the family would help him make it work, as would the Justice League and his friends once they got over this.

It's not the possible dark wasteland that frightens him; he's confident enough that they can keep their world together.

It's coming out of the transporter and realizing that no one he has loved for the past five years is still there.

Tim doesn't bother answering him.

"I'm not."

Bart leaves soon after and will only see Tim twice before he's gone for good. Those two times, if nothing else, could be his biggest regrets.

* * *

**Tim-2016**

Bruce finally comes home; Tim purposefully ignores the look Impulse not so subtlety sends his way.

Bart still talks first and tries to remember what he has to take back second, but he makes the effort to avoid spoilers for most people. Tim's found, however, that if he's concerned enough, Bart will either flat-out comment on whether or not he even knows what's going on or if Tim should even care.

Unsurprisingly, Bruce takes one look at Impulse before silently stating through look, no questions asked or allowed, that they _would_ be talking about this.

The majority of Tim is too relaxed to care, for once, and only gives a token protest of Bart's desire for Michigan.

That's not the end of the story, far from it. Bart still had to stay, still got to speed around on missions, downtime spent on making Wally's grim facade of disapproval lighten slightly or goad Nightwing into swinging at him again, in 'training.'

(Tim would like to clarify just how furious he is with the lies, but he might have done something very similar except for Artemis, so he's nowhere near as vocal as Karen had been the first night.)

* * *

**Bart-2021**

Fittingly, it all ends in the Cave. It is not a quiet affair, not like the goodbyes he said last night, to his grandparents, father, aunt, Wally and his more awesome, arrow wielding half, to the Garricks' graves, and even Logan, Jaime, and Superboy, who seemed shocked and even disappointed that this had to happen at all. (Knowing Conner, Bart suspects that he had given up on his doing anything but staying. At least he would look the same.)

Tim was no where to be found, although Alfred sent him off with his particular favorite cookies.

Bart's half unsurprised after what Tim did exactly to get him to this point and half shocked that him being there isn't an automatic.

It _hurts_.

The rest of the goodbyes crush, are too public, and Bart wishes he had seen more of them last night.

The panic burns his throat as he laughs and pulls on Beast Boy's tail a final time.

Someone, he suspects Speedy (who understands exactly why Bart wouldn't want a crowd), ushers the majority of the group away as he prepares to get in the transporter-time-machine thingy Beast Boy calls it. Bart notices Nightwing's god awful handwritten R-O-S-E at the bottom and stops breathing.

It's just him, Blue Beetle, Superboy and Beast Boy. Cassie lingered at the hallway exit but leaves a second later when she can't compose herself.

Bart almost goes after her for one more joke and knows, deep down, that they would help him get rid of the machine and hide out if he admitted to wanting to stay, to back out. But he doesn't.

BB and Blue hug him one last time and vow to see him on the other side. Superboy hugs him as well, but, after spending a decade with some variation of Bat, knows to mutter, "He'll miss you, no matter what he said. But we won't let him linger on this too much." And that's what Bart wants. If he's gone, someone's going to have to keep Tim from being Tim.

"Let him kill new-Robin. It'll make him feel better."

They laugh, and Bart is still fine, better than they are, from Beast Boy's subconscious shifting of ears and tails when he's upset, to the apology Superboy sends him over not just Tim, but for his involvement in reminding Bart, 'time can't collapse just for you'-_good times_, to Blue's slouching posture and frown.

"I guess I should go now." (I don't want to leave.)

And, if Speedy hadn't gotten everyone out, he'd be rushing with a smile to the open door of the machine. But he did, and now Bart just walks in quietly and begins to fail at not losing it completely.

The guys step out of the way as the machine starts to make its steady _whiiiiring_ noise.

Bart looks out the circular window one last time.

And there Tim is, maybe fifteen feet and a couple of inches of metal separating them, cowl off the Red Robin suit, staring at Bart with a morose, poignant stare and a sucker-punched expression.

Bart smiles, his last gift for Tim, and manages not to shatter until a flash of light blocks his view completely.

He's going back.

No more Tim.

And as Bart bits his lip to the point of bleeding, he reminds himself, it's only fitting.

He didn't do enough to save him anyway.

* * *

**My rambling feelings and justifications of why I hope to make people cry (I did, but I know what's coming up):**

Wow, this was short for me. Mainly because it's the prologue, but still. Alright, the main set up of the story is based off a musical, _The Last Five Years_, and the fact I love messing with the timing in these Young Justice stories of mine. Anyway, the musical has the one main character (Tim, in my case, from 2016 through 2021) in chronological order and the other (Bart, obviously, starting in 2021 and regressing to 2016) in reverse.

So, I really don't like basing too much personality off the comics, because, well, look at how closely Superboy and Aqualad follows theirs (only leads to trouble). But Tim gives me some wiggle room because he seems like the Tim Drake I've loved all this time. Now, for non comic readers, all of the allusions like the Red Robin thing, communication problems, his whole Batman coming back determination, will be explained over Tim's five years, so if it doesn't make sense, it will. Hey! I'm like the show.

Tim and Bart are two vastly different creatures from Dick and Wally, so if they seem a little off, I apologize; I'm still getting used to this new pair. And Impulse will obviously be more Impulsey when younger.

Bart's path is going to be what he tries to change and what he knows he shouldn't, even if it hurts someone he cares about, a.k.a., where Bart and Tim have to go through everything from the return of Jason Todd, Barry nearly dying again, and Dick becoming Batman and Tim losing Robin and Bart is pretty much helpless to do anything except make sure Tim stays alive. Cue tears. And all questions this could possible provoke, like what two instances Bart is talking about, why Conner pushed for Bart to leave, and why he was so confused at the grave will be explained in the later chapters.

May you all have a lovely day and feel free to let me know how you felt about this.


	2. Fathers

**Title: Ignore the Fact (2/7)  
**

**Warnings:** Potential spoilers for entire series and eventual comic-verse (before the damn reboot.)

_**Note: Hello again everyone; I'd just like to thank every reader and reviewer; I adore you all. I still can't believe I'm going through with this future, dark, angst fest. And I hit the 100000 overall word count for my stories with this chapter so wooooooo!****  
**_

_I hope you all enjoy this as much as I did writing it. Fair warning-this is the happy chapter.  
_

_And I am so excited by the fact they gave Bart a character option on here; it made properly assigning a few of my fics rather hard.  
_

_Remember, reviews are love. Check end of story for about a billion more__** notes-future chapters, story updates, what actually happened, etc.**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own, in any way, shape, or form. All characters and interpretations belong to Young Justice and the comics.  
_

**Summary: **Bart wouldn't change anything about what he's done in the last five years, even if given the chance. Especially Tim. Tim being the exception to his rules is what made life worth staying for in the first place. The Tim-Bart dynamic, from 2016 to 2021, facing everything from Jason Todd to ruining the time stream in style.

* * *

In 2017, Tim Drake loses his costume and his father.

In 2020, Tim Drake-Wayne loses his costume and his second father.

His two constants are the mission and Bart.

Things don't go according to plan.

* * *

**Bart-2020  
**

There are a few weeks Bart can remember that he spent more time with Tim or thinking about him than not, specifically when Jack Drake died, when Jason Todd returned, and when Bruce Wayne died. Oh, wait. Tim's convinced that Bruce is actually alive somehow, lost in time, and isn't Impulse going to be on his side for this one?

Of course he is, even as Tim, now going by Red Robin, slips out a bedroom window to get to work. **  
**

Bart allows Tim two days of radio silence before he gets concerned. (Actually, he grants him all of five seconds but manages to keep it together until Dick himself calls to ask if he's heard from Tim. Bart replies, "Ask Robin yourself. Oh wait, you can't!" and hangs up the phone. Not his best zinger, but he at least tried. He later texts Wally that Tim is fine, and trusts the message to get to his brother, well, the one that would care.)

There are times that Bart suspects Tim would happily die over asking for help or being rescued.

This is one of those times where he knows he's right.

Because Tim should be fuming, furious, even vengeful in his own unique way in the fact he's lost both Bruce and had Dick give the Robin costume to Damian Wayne, Bruce's ill-known but apparently evil son. Instead, Bart finds Tim in his safe house in the middle of the day, calmly working through countless files, both on the computer and spread across multiple desks, pictures all over the place. Bart takes special caution not to ruffle them as he speeds through _(-remembers papers flying through the air the first day they met, hitting Robin, not Tim, in the face and pooling around his feet_).

Grin firmly in place, Bart goes to linger at Tim's side and bets with himself how long until his acknowledgement; Tim's never mastered ignoring him, although his attempts to do so are safely stored in the 'In case of emergency, open to laugh' corner of his brain.

Tim, around beat twenty of his heart, finally spits a high-lighter out of his mouth and cocks an eyebrow at Bart, who stops smiling.

He doesn't bother asking if Tim's alright or how he's holding up; the dead Bat-father and towers of paper speak volumes in their own right.

"I like the costume. Totally crash," Bart starts off, gently tugging at the cowl pooling around his neck until Tim swats his hand away. And Tim is in costume, bright red tunic, yellow utility belt, and solid black pants with boots that Bart assumes are steel-toed. His symbol is now a circle, filled with the outline of a robin, in gold. A dark black cape is draped over the chair.

"Not like I had another option," Tim's tone is droll and pinched at the same time. (Bart considers it a victory over Tim's composed demeanor.)

"So I noticed; Red Robin works fine though," and Bart tries to laugh, but he can see Tim retreating into himself yet again, which means only one thing.

"Isn't this the part where you fret and ask me how I am?" Pushy and snappish. _Yay_.

"Like you'd tell me the truth. Besides, right now, I can't do anything but cluck after you like a mother hen…you've got yourself to blame if I go all Miss Martian on you."

"Future boy, Miss Martian is known for playing in the minds of her friends, so I'd be more concerned over your new powers instead of your attempts at comfort." Bart's noticed, over the years, just how acidic Tim can be when he feels backed into a corner, but is always so earnestly apologetic that it is difficult to hold onto anger (and Tim, being Tim, will be especially nice to Miss Martian when they meet again, months later, even though she is ignorant of this particular accident).

For all the supposed tranquility, Tim is ready to go into brooding mood, even more so than usual. Tim won't make this easy on him.

Bart, because he has_ mastered_ this song and dance routine, slips to the floor and knocks his head against Tim's thigh, avoiding the pointy corner of the chair he always seems to clip.

Tim only hesitates for a moment before he taps his knuckles to Bart's temple and apologizes quietly.

"I can't stay here."

"I know." God, does Bart know. Dick's frantic phone call half a week ago informing him that Tim thought Bruce was alive (which he knew already, considering the fact Tim had been conked out on the couch a few feet away at the time of the call) and that Damian would be reporting to the Cave in a few weeks (which did honestly surprise Bart, only because that meant the Bat-brat was socializing) spelled out an immediate lack of Tim Drake in his life.

For anyone else, the sheer determination and belief about Bruce coming back would not be enough for his support (he had to use a time machine and had specifics to follow, not just wishful thinking). But it's _Tim_. Bart's spent too many years automatically supporting him not do the same here. And honestly? Tim wouldn't do this if he knew he was in the wrong, hadn't acted this way losing both his mother and father.

He isn't required to like it, however.

"No stone unturned?"

There's a tap at his temple in response.

"You're going to be gone by tomorrow, aren't you?"

"Most likely. I'd rather they didn't find me." The muscles in Tim's jaw tense briefly, show just how apart he and Dick (and Damian, and the rest of the Team) are.

"I'll go crash the mode with you." He would, even if he knew the offer wasn't going to be refused before spoken.

"I can't let you get involved," he replies, tone adamant, even if slightly strained.

See, Bart called it. But he knows telling Tim how much he believes in him, in his pursuit will get him nowhere, no matter how truthful. His claims to be careful and safe would only get thrown in his face; they're compromised when it comes to the other, even with backup. And while Bart is brilliant at distracting away the dark thoughts, or making the best of their worst situations, he knows Tim can't afford to have those distractions, can find his own way through the shadowy, lonely minefield because he is Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne and completely brilliant. Not the timid kid he ran into in 2016. Well, most of the time.

"Alright." (Self-reflection should also note that, besides banter, Bart has failed at getting Tim to change his mind just as often as Tim hasn't succeeded at ignoring him.)

He spends the next few hours randomly chatting over anything that comes to mind, occasionally, on-purpose, becoming a nuisance to Tim, who idly listens while he works, fists slightly relaxed and with fewer stress lines across his forehead.

At sunset, he jokingly smacks his lips across that same forehead, cautioning against coming back dead. Tim lets him (because, Bart suspects, he will be in-sync with Tim Drake up until the day he passes away).

Two days later, Bart rushes over to the outskirts of Gotham and types in his entrance code to discover no trace of Tim Drake having been in the safe house.

He pretends his heart doesn't plummet. (_It does._)

* * *

**Tim-2017**

Precious weeks into 2017, and there are three things Tim Drake can be sure of. 1: His father still has no idea that his son is sneaking out to fight crime. 2: He has no idea how firm his standing with the Team is after Dick's big reveal of Aqualad and Artemis, although Impulse doesn't seem to mind or even think about it. 3: Bruce is not happy, for a variety of reasons, and Tim can't really fight it.

Batman still doesn't approve of Impulse; it is especially obvious in comparison to his years of treatment of Kid Flash. Robin weekly gets a speech on liability and his secret identity already being ruined, not to mention the potential pollution of the time stream; he doubts Dick had to suffer a similar set-up when he and Wally became friends, even after he blabbed his identity without permission.

It's Bruce, though, so Tim doesn't _sass_ back. (Impulse is rubbing off on him more than Bruce knows, if the cheery voice in his head celebrating is anything to go by.) He does agree that certain measures must be established to keep the peace. Bruce is appeased, and Bart doesn't even bother listening to his explanations anymore.

He still gets dragged to California within two days of the speech, like clockwork. At least his father likes Bart, the enthusiastic, albeit strange boy who grabs his son and brings him to a diner about ten miles away. Yet another lie he tells his father. Bart, standing in the doorway, doesn't bother correcting Tim, just grins at Jack Drake.

"Does he know you're Robin? And that I'm not eating in Gotham? Ever," is what Impulse pointedly asks over his sushi, lounging on a bench a few dozen yards away from the Santa Barbara coast.

"Nope," Tim purposefully shifts away from Bart and bites into a California roll. The look on Bart's face when he asks questions usually upsets the responder, and Bruce's words are still ringing in his ears.

"Ah. Got it. Figures, 2017."

"Why is 2017 the point?"

Bart looks startled before laughing (_stammering_) "No reason."

His teammate is odd and could potentially ruin his entire life with a slip of his too quick tongue.

That's probably the lesson Bruce wanted him to learn all along.

Before Tim can come up with a reply, Bart beats him to it, "I know, I know. Need to shut up before I crash more than the mode. Sorry."

Despite himself, despite Bruce, despite even Bart himself sometimes, Tim does find himself liking Impulse, starts to consider him a friend despite his mistakes and ruining football for the next forty years (Gotham Falcons are the bitter rivals to Impulse's own beloved Central Chargers, and Tim knows Bart relishes in telling him how long its been since the Falcons went all the way, time be damned. Oh, the one thing Impulse remembers of history).

The situation may now be out of his control.

* * *

**Bart-2020**

Damian Wayne is an acquired taste (and Dick Grayson isn't exactly high on his list right now, either, mainly for giving the little psycho the role of Robin while Tim still deserved and needed it). Partially for himself but mainly for Tim, Bart doesn't give the new Robin a fair chance. He has a Robin, one currently working on a way to prove Bruce Wayne is alive, most likely in a fashion that would take more than a few years off Bart's life if he knew the exact details.

There is a little guilt that sinks in when Tim is far from his mind, a kind of pity that this new Robin would maim him for. He's not their Robin, placed in this shadow, and Impulse can remember being compared to Kid Flash, knows Dick left a similar insurmountable bar for both Jason and Tim. But there's only so much he can handle when Damian insults his predecessor, making these softer feelings go away. (Logan 'accidentally' headbutted Damian as a goat, and Jaime, on a visit from the Justice League, took a picture. Impulse sent it to the hotel Tim regularly haunts when he's in Paris; Bart reads between the lines of a postcard with a view overlooking the Eiffel Tower and knows just how pleased Tim is with it.)

He admits that losing Tim has morphed him, somewhat. Their inner circle, more worried about Tim's mentality than anything else, unhappily notes his own changes, but his treatment of this pretend Robin is blatantly hostile outside of missions to the point that anyone can pick it up. Cassie mentions that he is technically Tim's brother and that Tim wouldn't necessarily approve of Bart's treatment. Conner coughs to cover up the loud snort Bart lets out in reply.

(There's a single shoe box underneath his bed, filled with random postcards from Brazil and Israel, along with snippets from the classifieds of a variety of newspapers, sent from Alvin Drapper, Caroline Hill, and even once Todd Richards-a subtle swipe at Dick that Bart recognized. He doesn't bother cutting out the printed words of Bartholomew Jackson or Damian Thorn, spelled that way to make Tim smile, because he remembers every letter of his words.

And Tim would adore him for this show of loyalty, thank you very much, Cassie.)

Damian does not take abuse, or any slight or comment really, lying down, the steadily increasing attacks on Bart's character, ability, and brain proof of that, even if Damian has temporarily stopped the physical harm once Speedy stumbled into the trap instead and wound up with a concussion. He still isn't sure whether or not Speedy had directed more hot-tempered fury at his direction or the Bat-Brat's.

Bart wants Tim to succeed on his mission, prove everyone wrong and get Bruce, get that piece of stability, safety, and family back.

But on the worst nights, where Bart can't fake his emotions and doesn't want to be around other people, he just wants Tim to come home.

* * *

**Tim-2017**

"Wow, we're actually eating where we said we would. Are we being followed?" Bart asks between bites of hamburger. "Because I'd rather go try this in Montana-that's the state these come from, right?"

"Dad found out." Tim's voice shakes slightly but he focuses on taking a long sip of water while Bart shifts in the booth across from him, completely serious.

And he had been furious and heartbroken, and although Tim didn't fight back, he wanted to rally. Instead, he had been forced to bite back words of how well he had done and who he had saved, the friends who never held his secrets against him, or how his father didn't even notice these activities for a year and hadn't really paid attention long before mom died.

The best he could do was promise to stop being Robin, if Jack Drake forgot he pointed a gun at Bruce Wayne, knowing he was Batman. It was (_not_) a fair deal.

"I'm sorry," Bart replies, and he looks earnest, but not completely flabbergasted, mainly contemplative.

"Did you know? You once mentioned 2017 and then changed the subject. Is this what you referred to?" There's a desperate tone Tim forgot he had, and he doesn't like it, automatically thinks how displeased Bruce would be over it.

"And if I did?" Bart puts down his fork, fingers instead pressing rapidly against the table, eyes not focusing on Tim.

Tim's first reaction would be to ask why he wasn't warned, if this was going to be permanent, but he realized Bart wouldn't have been able to, even if they are friends (they are, right?). Everyone's spent far too long aggravated over spoilers, and Tim would be hypocritical to expect special treatment.

He begins to shrug, but Bart looks so uncharacteristically serious, so still, that Tim finds himself opening his mouth and stating, "I can't blame you. And I can't be frustrated or upset with you for not telling me, even if you knew."

Bart grins, bright, and eagerly goes back to a plate containing a chocolate cake, waving his knife in the air to comment on, "Best answer from the best friend. Ding Ding Ding. You're switch."

Tim nods into his drink instead of commenting on 'switch' or the best friend comment. He approves of it though, even if he can't come out and say it.

"If it helps, I didn't know. Only that Robin was 'suspiciously' absent from the Team roster for awhile there. And I didn't really pay that much attention besides that one odd blip. Seriously, everyone expects me to ruin the past, but I honestly don't know much-"

"Football!" Someone calls out, startling Tim until he realizes it came from him.

Bart laughs, earnestly, and gently kicks Tim under the table.

"On a scale of rainbows to Batman, how frustrated is your dad?"

"Dad pointed a gun at Bruce, so Superboy levels." Just talking about it makes Tim want to break into hysterics. Impulse seems vaguely concerned but chokes on his drink at the same time.

"You on lockdown from superheroes?"

"Unfortunately, which is why you wearing a mask and not being Superboy, Wonder Girl, or Beast Boy, makes _this_ an option."

Bart seems genuinely interested in the fact Jack Drake would even recognize them without costume, but Tim idly reminds that he is committed to making it very hard for Tim to possibly fall into the 'serious injury' crowd.

"You're going to be so bored!" Impulse tells him, slightly distraught for his sake, although Tim appreciates the fact that it is him being bored and not him being boring is what Impulse is worried about.

"I lived before this."

"Eh. I'll just be crash on crash to get you through it."

Instead of a grateful thank you, "You talk, and I worry about the future," is said.

Bart chokes on his drink a second time, and Tim feels calm for the first time since he handed Bruce his costume.

* * *

**Bart-2020**

Tim comes home, triumphantly, on a Tuesday, proof of Bruce being alive dancing in his pretty eyes. He immediately solves a plot related to the League of Shadows, old friend of The Light, which leads to Impulse, Wonder Girl, and Superboy invading Gotham for a night that must _never _be told to Batman once he comes back. Without pause, Tim then goes on to focus laser sharp attention on Vicki Vale, a reporter who quite possibly figured out their secret identities, or that's what Bart thinks he said; he was too busy being sleep-deprived with Tim in his no longer abandoned safe house to pay attention.

The previous nights do little to make Bart feel better when he wakes up to a brief voice mail from Tim, telling him, "Don't worry about later today. I'm alright. I've told you a little about what I'm about to do. It will go according to plan." He, in return, swears colorfully, words not to be used for a few more decades, and replies with his own voice message, "Words cannot describe my hate. Especially if you die. What exactly did you do?"

There's no response; Tim can be so single-highhandedly focused on the mission that is terrifies Bart occasionally. Too occasionally. But Bart continues on with his day, visits his grandparents briefly, goes to give Joan and Jay an update (and one to all the other graves, apparently). He shuffles into the Cave, munching on a pretzel as he goes to the kitchen for water, pausing momentarily (meaning no one noticed at all) at the crowd in front of the television, couch taken over by both new and older members of the Team.

Logan, sprawled out on a pillow on the floor, waves Bart over and mouths, "Tim." The syllable isn't even finished before Bart is sitting next to him.

**Tim Drake-Wayne Announcement in **_2_** Minutes** is a countdown at the bottom of the screen, while a few political pundits talk

Oh God, he's going public on something. Bart looks over to Logan, Cassie, Jaime, and Conner, none suited up, but all somber. He may have been the only one to know Tim had returned, successfully and wonderfully, but he attempts to school his smile into a frown. Speedy, leaning against the counter away from them, sent him a look clearly shouting 'Not buying it!'.

"Oh wow." Bart also ignores Speedy's scoff, but the timer counts down to the 30 SECOND mark, and no one pays attention to him.

Precious minutes later, Tim steps up to a podium (and Bart has a vague idea why he's holding _this_ meeting, but he was too busy actually checking that Tim had all his limbs and organs to listen to him when it came up a few days ago) and begins to speak.

Suddenly, a gunshot goes off, and Tim, with his light blue eyes and dark hair that now curls around his chin, goes _down_. Everyone who knows Robin-Tim goes ballistic while the few new members are stunned that _the_ Tim Drake-Wayne is hurt, oh no!

Super-speed only makes the rush of _nononono_ seem to linger that much longer before his feet have him rushing through the door, hand already dialing Dick...phone...message...

_1 new voicemail, 1 saved voicemail_

_1 new message: Gotham Memorial Hospital-Tim_

Bart's going over there to kill him instead of his plan of frantically pacing and preparing for his heart to begin leaping from his chest.

(If he has stayed in the Cave, he could have shared in everyone's confusion or surprise that Red Robin appeared on camera, slamming into the criminal with a gun and then disappearing while Tim Drake-Wayne was brought into a hospital, both simultaneously on the screen.)

He can't even consider this isn't the plan, or else he would stop, mid-stride, and never move again; with his focus, the trip from Rhode Island to New York is quicker than ever before.

Because he is clever, despite claims otherwise, Bart, at first, follows the trail of reports to get into the hospital and then Alfred to get into the emergency room. Tim is nowhere to be seen, although Miss Martian is, sitting on his hospital bed, waving to Bart, and gesturing to a shadowy corner than screamed BAT.

He waves back and goes to smack said shadowy corner that laughs and dodges into the light.

Red Robin, Red Robin. Tim's alright, perfectly fine, so Bart feels no guilt trying to hit him one more time before settling next to him, leaning against his side.

"Thanks for everything Miss M. You were flawless and made this a lot easier on all of us," says Tim before focusing on Bart, busy poking him in the side.

"Why do you do these things to me?"

"I told you!"

"You could have told me more; do you have any idea how freaked and chizzumed the Cave, not to mention, I was?

Neither acknowledge Miss M's question of "Chizmid?" Alfred quietly remarks, "Lingo."

"Aw, your boyfriend thought you were in trouble. It's sweet. Make sure to use small words when you tell him how Miss Martian pretended to be you to take a bullet and why you're an idiot for going through with this in the first place," Damian snidely remarks outside of Bart's vision.

Tim shamelessly ignores him, "We'll tell them eventually, once I get the press conference done with and go onto the next stage of the plan." Ah, the plan. Tim's second most beloved plan-throwing people off the idea that the family could actually be Bats and Birds. His one man war. Bart is tempted to throttle him.

Dick pipes up from his own corner of the room, "Are you sure you want to wait? Or go through with this?"

"Aqualad and it's not like we can stop him!"

"Aqualad and yes."

Damian looks grossly horrified at them speaking at the same time and bitterly reminding Dick of his own plans together. Bart finds this to be his silver lining, the one he holds onto days later when Tim Drake-Wayne, supported by crutches and two doctors, bravely holds a press conference outside, even in his injured condition. He's a beacon of hope for everyone, due to the near year of physical therapy and other surgeries potentially needed.

Red Robin soars through the night, and Vicki Vale is left stunned.

He refuses to let Tim pick a movie during their their break time for nearly a month, grinning the entire time.

* * *

**Tim-2017**

Beast Boy and Blue Beetle are overjoyed to see him, after nearly half a year away. Nightwing just ruffles his hair (for about the tenth time that week, and it is barely Monday night) as he leaves him to the Team.

His father knows where he is, but that doesn't take away all of the guilt, over memory of Jack Drake's accusing eyes and why he even got to join back with the Team, fresh in his mind. Bruce is pleased, in his own way, that Tim got to return, even if it took the largest Gang War within the decade and over one hundred people dead to turn his father's opinion that the need for Robin is so important to Gotham's survival compared to Tim's possible health issues.

Blue and BB aren't the only ones to greet him warmly; everyone does, especially Superboy and Wonder Girl (Cassie), who now has someone to complain with whenever her own archeologist father grounds her unfairly- his took away the costume.

Impulse, to the shock of everyone but Tim, is rather blase about the entire thing. He's been seeing Tim at least once a week since the day he arrived in 2016, and much more often when Tim got placed on permanent grounding of the ordinary variety. Even the return of the costume didn't throw him off (he may have been snuck into the Batcave as a surprise to Tim, again Robin, by Nightwing, where he lost his ever loving mind and put Tim in a death grip hug).

No matter what happens next, Tim is more than happy, he is content to be back in his home away from home, with the friends who don't treat him any differently for being away so long.

Totally crash.

* * *

**Bart-2020**

Bruce Wayne rises from the non-dead, and words cannot describe just how thrilled Bart is to see Tim so enchanted (and smug, he approves of the smug). Another perk is that Batman seems to hate him less. ("He stopped actually disliking you awhile ago." "No, he didn't!")

Tim finds his new crusade that Bart occasionally suits up to help with, when he's not busy in Central City or with the Team. Bart keeps dabbling in college and random jobs when he gets bored enough (he is not proud to admit he looked up stock options before he left, although Tim finds it amusing that he had the idea to do so. Bart responds with the reminder of where exactly Wayne Industries gets a lot of it's cash flow, so no mocking the system).

Life is good, until it isn't.

The scientists of STAR labs, trusted by the Justice League and even aided by them, confirm that ROSE is in working order, and does he have a time frame for when he will be able to leave?

Personally, Bart blames Batman for this one; he was the one who traveled backwards and then forwards through time while everyone, but Tim, thought he was dead. The knowledge gathered by all involved from the year of grief his disappearance led to would only naturally be attracted to solving the time-machine problem Bart presented all those years ago (and Bart, and Wally would too if he knew, weeps at the fact it has taken them roughly four years after he fixed it to actually realize it is working order).

But many people in the Justice League (most likely a majority, but not a unanimous vote, thank you Gramps and assorted others) are weary now of time travel, of the potential damnation or problems it can cause (and he should go back in time and put a gag on himself, but it's been years since he had a major incident).

The murmurs for him to go are quiet, at first, backed up by scientists who have no idea what they're talking about, claiming how unstable the machine actually is, and that it would be for the best if he now went back to his own time, before it becomes too late.

(Unbeknownst to all but Tim, Batman, and the scientists involved, Batman intervened to make them forget that particular protest. If Impulse wanted to leave, it was his choice.)

The damage is done when the ever growing Justice League fights a series of time traveling villains (and Bart calls this a sign that the universe is out to get him, but Tim hits him with a pillow and ignores that line of thought).

His family is surprisingly sympathetic, or, in Grandma's case, battle ready, and goes so far as to question whether or not sending him to the future is a good thing depending on how much is changed. He, over the course of four years, may have told them just how messed up the future was and all of the changes made during the alien invasion. He suspects _that's_ when Wally started to like him.

Tim hums and nods along whenever it gets brought up, but doesn't seem to take his forced removal seriously.

When Bart questions him, for what feels like the thousandth time, Tim actually does respond, with a quick grin and flashing eyes, "You really think we'll let them send you back? You're not going anywhere."

It's a Tim promise, guaranteed to make everything a little less morose, a little more hopeful.

It works.

* * *

**Tim-2017**

_There is blood everywhere, and Tim can't see anything else but all the red, spread across the floor, staining his father's shirt red, darkening his gloves after he checks for a pulse. _

_Bruce is hugging him while Dick lingers nearby, ready to grab him at a moment's notice. The goal is to make sure he doesn't turn his head, doesn't see the dead body of Jack Drake._

_He wants to howl at the boomerang, bloody, on the floor.  
_

"I want him dead."

_Dick later comments on the fact the weather of the funeral was gloomy; Tim had been too preoccupied to notice, spent time going through the motions of shaking hands, accepting condolences, and bottling up rage until it threatened to spill out._

_He nearly loses it when Superboy approaches with Wonder Girl (Beast Boy a green fly, seemingly an accessory to Cassie's dress). None of them comment on the rough quality of his voice or how tired he looks, only offer to stay with him or wait for him after the proceedings. It touches him for a moment, before everything crashes around him again, and he shakes his head no. _

_He wants to apologize to his father, wants to promise to take back being Robin if it meant that the Drakes would not be involved in this lifestyle. _

_But he isn't being granted a wish._

"I know, Tim, I know."

_The rain holds off when the casket is lowered into the ground, next to a similar grave emblazoned with Janet Drake. The men and women circling the grave are somber and seemingly upset, although a few of them are casually, surreptitiously checking their phones and data tablets._

_Any words of rebuke have been lost to the fire in his throat, although he feels he can swallow, once, twice, when those same electronics are spilled onto the ground, crushed against rocks or the heel of someone's shoe. With each new destruction, Tim feels with wind ruffle slightly behind his back, signaling Bart's departure and return in the span of a second. Dick nods approvingly, while Bruce chooses not to acknowledge (which means, in Bruce terms, agreement)._

"Do you?"

_Since his father died, to the funeral itself, Tim hasn't been left on his own, a constant stream of Dick, Bruce, Alfred, Bart, and Barbara, along with the Team on as a whole, after he begged both Dick and Bart to take him there (one with Bruce's permission and one done by super-speed so he wouldn't go stir crazy)._

_Dick has temporarily moved in to watch over him; strangely enough, he and Bruce seem to be bonding over this, handling his adjustment and his grief. Bart just sighs when he brings this up, looks as furious as he can when he doesn't think Tim is looking, and brings him to Santa Barbara yet again. The coast, not the same colors as the murky Gotham water, can distract him, at least momentarily. It's the first time it has happened in the two weeks his father has been dead_.

"Yes." And Tim can't help but look up at the stark, flat tone Bart uses, and, not for the first time, becomes more aware of how little he knows of Impulse, of what demons are lurking from the future.

_They ask him if they know why his father was targeted by Captain Boomerang, one of Central City's more infamous criminals. _

_He doesn't.  
_

_It will later be shown that Jack Drake, of Drake Industries, caught funds being moved illegally by one of his business rivals. That rival sent the Captain out to make Tim Drake an orphan.  
_

_It's not really a story.  
_

"We'll make him pay for this, Tim. I promise."

* * *

In 2020, Bart Allen is not allowed to go follow Tim through his personal war.

In 2017, Bart Allen tricks a clever, clever boy into becoming his best friend, only to watch him fall apart.

He may or may not spend too much time thinking of revenge.

This is his life now.

* * *

Further notes...

_Comic References: In the pre-reboot of the DC Universe, Tim Drake figured out Batman's secret identity and became Robin without his biological father's permission, and, upon finding out his son is Robin, Jack Drake forbids him from doing it for some time and actually does pull a gun on Bruce. His father is later killed by Captain Boomerang (a Flash villain). Years later, Bruce himself fake dies (it involves time travel, long story) and Tim is the only one who goes, "Yeah, no, he's alive." and goes to prove it. Before he leaves, he loses the mantle of Robin to Damian as Dick becomes the new Batman (another long story.)_

_Furthermore, most of his friends, like Cassie, try to convince him Bruce actually is dead. Tim ends up being right, but, in the process, a reporter named Vicki Vale becomes convinced the Wayne Family=Bat Family. Tim has Miss M take his place at a press conference, where the 'fake' Tim is shot in front of that very same reporter, while Red Robin attacks the criminal. To further drive his point home, he spends a year faking a serious injury that requires countless physical therapy sessions and other surgeries just so he can walk properly._

_(Dude's dedicated. So much love.)_

_So if you were confused about this chapter, feel free to now re-read. And it will make so much more sense with the partnered year, I swear._

_According the the Young Justice comics, Cassie's father is an archeologist, and in the comics, Tim's is, so I figured they would bond over being left alone at random intervals as a result._

_Also, the aliases used by the boys are Alvin Drapper/Caroline Hill (comic) and Todd (Jason) coming before Richard (Dick). Bart's is his real name combined with Tim's middle name, and using Damian Wayne's spelling as the child from The Omen._

_Future: A certain man, who hides under a red hood, will appear next chapter (which will come out within the next week or two). And the Team will have a much larger role.  
_

As always, have a lovely day, and feel free to tell me what you thought about this chapter.


End file.
